Various Songfics
by Total Drama Addict
Summary: This is exactly what it sounds like. A collection of various Total Drama songfics. Finally, the third songfic!  sheesh, when WAS the last time i updated this?  Love in a Box with GeoffxBridgette, k?
1. Oklahoma Texas Line

**A/N **yay! I finally wrote my Lindsay and Tyler songfic, and I must say, it's amazing. So here's 'Oklahoma-Texas line'!

* * *

_She's got an old dog, it don't like me much,_

_that thing starts to bark his head off, every time we touch..._

Tyler walked up to Lindsay's porch, careful not to trip on the stairs. He rang the doorbell and heard her dog start to bark. Not his defensive 'stop-touching-my-master' bark, his happy 'there-is-someone-at-the-door' bark. He heard Lindsay on the other side of the door.

"Buster, not so loud! Calm down... sit... stay... good boy!" she said. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi Lindsay." Tyler said.

"Hi Tyler! Oh, I so hoped you'd make it!" she said, hugging him. Buster started barking his 'stop-touching-my-master' bark. She pulled away and turned to Buster.

"It's okay Buster, I'm not going to hurt her." Tyler said.

"Buster, sweetie, you need to calm down some. How about you go play with your chew toy?" she said. The dog just growled at Tyler. "You know, the one that squeaks? Come on, I'll show you."

She ran in, telling the dog to follow her. Tyler heard some squeaking, and some barking, and then Lindsay came back to the door. She came out onto the porch and shut the door behind her.

"That should keep him occupied for a while. I asked Bridgette to dog-sit, and she should be here in about half an hour." she said.

"And then we can leave?" Tyler asked.

"And then we can leave." Lindsay agreed.

_sitting on the porch, listening to the radio,_

_we sing every single song we know, even the ones we don't,_

_when she moves a little closer, she puts her hand in mine,_

_oh what I wouldn't give just to stop the hands of time..._

So while they waited for Bridgette to get there, Tyler and Lindsay listened to a portable radio on her front porch. Lindsay was singing every song she knew. Surprisingly, she knew a lot of them. Tyler laughed when she tried to sing songs she didn't know. Sometimes he joined her. She moved closer to him and held his hand.

_She's got long blonde hair and big blue eyes,_

_I got all I ever need, when that girl is by my side,_

_everything I love, is there inside,_

_a little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas line._

_She's got a part time job, at the Tasty-freeze,_

_she took the weekend off to spend a little bit of time with me..._

About half-way to their destination, Lindsay realized she forgot to make the picnic lunch. So they stopped by a store to pick up some food. The store just happened to be the one Lindsay worked at. They went in and got some food, and while they were heading towards the checkout, Beth called them over from behind a register.

"Hey! Over here!" she called. They went over there and she started checking their food.

"Hi Beth!" Lindsay said.

"I didn't think I'd see you here today, Lindsay. I mean, you took the day off." Beth said.

"Yeah, but I forgot to get our lunch ready." Lindsay said.

"Oh, you guys are going on a picnic? If only I could join you..." Beth said.

"You could if you wanted too, and I'm sure Cody would like to double-date." Lindsay said.

"Not today I can't. You know, some of us have to earn our way to college." Beth said.

"Who doesn't?" Tyler asked.

"Lindsay doesn't, her parents have money." Beth said. "And Cody won a ton of scholarships."

"If my parents could lend you money, I know they would!" Lindsay said.

"But since they can't, I've been working all summer. And the only time I get to see my boyfriend is when his mom sends him to pick up something from the store." Beth said.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said.

"But it will all be worth it when we get accepted to the same college. I'll make up for all our lost time." Beth said.

"Oh, I really hope that works out!" Lindsay said.

"Me too." Tyler said.

"Thanks. Okay, that's everything." Beth said.

"Okay, see you later!" Lindsay said.

"See you later!" Beth said.

_I got an old car we drove to the edge of town,_

_we stopped by old man Miller's farm, just to watch the world spin around,_

_and she moves a little closer, she puts her lips to mine,_

_ain't funny how the good Lord out does himself sometimes..._

"Here we are, the perfect spot for our picnic." Tyler said, setting the picnic basket down. He examined the surroundings. A nice shady tree, a lack of other people, nice and quiet and perfect for a picnic.

"Wow! This is perfect!" Lindsay said.

They ate and talked for a while, just enjoying the day. Then Lindsay moved closer to Tyler, and smiled at him.

"Thanks Tyler. Today has been great." she said. She kissed him, and he couldn't help thinking that, yes, today had been great.

_She's got long blonde hair and big blue eyes,_

_I got all I ever need, when that girl is by my side,_

_everything I love, is there inside,_

_a little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas line,_

_everything I love is there inside,_

_a little brick house with a blacktop drive,_

_big oak tree with our names carved on the side,_

_She's got long blonde hair and big blue eyes,_

_I got all I ever need, when that girl is by my side,_

_everything I love, is there inside,_

_a little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas line,_

_little brick house on the Oklahoma-Texas line_,

_oh here they come,_

_long blonde hair and big blue eyes,_

_everything I love..._

* * *

**A/N**

Me: aww, wasn't that cute?

Kayla: totally cute!

Derek: yeah, but now you have to write a LindsayxTyler, CodyxBeth double date story.

Me: you're right!

Kayla: you have such great ideas, Der-bear!

Derek: thanks!

Me: I think I'll get started on that soon. Not right now, but soon.


	2. She's Got A Boyfriend Now

**A/N** This one is Gwen and Trent, featuring the Boys Like Girls song, She's Got A Boyfriend Now.

* * *

_We were seventeen and invincible  
Had the world figured out and the girl on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gonna be alright  
__And everything was gonna be alright_

Trent sat in the dull tour bus, absentmindedly strumming his guitar. He thought about how just a few weeks ago, he had left on this stupid tour, leaving Gwen behind. And for what? Fame? Fortune? His band was stupid anyways. He wouldn't tell them that, but he thought it all the time. Listening to how their fans screamed for them, made him wonder just how stupid they really were. Him and a few of his school friends-Harold, Cody, and Justin-had gotten together and formed a band. They called themselves the Drama Brothers. At least the name fit. He would've much rather gone solo. Just a few weeks ago, he gave up everything for his band. Just a few weeks ago...

_Yeah maybe we were in high school  
But you never see the ending  
When you're young and not pretending  
Singing everything's gonna be alright_

Trent used to get letters from Gwen almost every day, until last week. Her last letter was a Dear John. She had written briefly about Duncan before, but it wasn't until the last letter that she told him what was really going on.

_And everything was gonna be alright  
Buried her deep inside  
Stars go kill my eyes_

She wasn't just dating him, he was her boyfriend. Her use of that word in her last letter nearly broke Trent's heart.

_Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now_

_Then I took a trip out to LA  
For the girl with a smile that could take your breath away  
I'm thinking everything's gonna be alright  
__And everything was gonna be alright_

When they went back to their home town for the tour, Trent was optimistic.

_Maybe I thought I could sweep in and  
Sweep her off her feet and go right back to Boston  
Thinking everything's gonna be alright  
__And everything was gonna be alright  
The streets keep holding on but now she's so far gone_

It would be so easy to just go to her house and get her back, right? Wrong. He tried that several times, but every time he drove up to her house and saw that unfamiliar car parked outside, he just couldn't do it. He knew it had to be her boyfriend's car.

_Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's on the west coast and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
But she's got a boyfriend now_

The night of the concert, Trent looked around the crowd, but he couldn't see Gwen anywhere. Maybe she was just in the back. His heart wasn't in the performance after all that had gone on, but he faked it as well as he could. He thought he was pretty convincing.

_Take me back to you somehow  
And everything that I know now it's so hard  
I tore us apart  
Take me back to feeling like the world  
Would just keep dealing me the right cards  
Now you're just so far_

Trent walked off the stage, feeling exhausted. He was glad that was the end of the tour. Now he could stay home and work on his plan to get Gwen back.

_And I'm 23 and invincible  
Got the world figured out and a bird on my shoulders  
Told me everything's gonna be alright  
And when is everything gonna be alright?_

Now she's got a boyfriend  
And I've got a rock band  
Cause nothing really ever goes the way it's planned  
Yeah she's in Ohio and I'm on some back road  
Driving to the city and then who knows  
Cause that's all she wrote  
I wish that I could turn this car around  
Cause then she goes  
I wish that I could press rewind somehow  
But she's got a boyfriend now

She's got a boyfriend now  
She's got a boyfriend now

Then Gwen came up to him as he was leaving. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tighter than she ever had before.

"Gwen?" he asked.

"Trent. It's been so long." she said. "I really missed you."

"You did? But what about Duncan?" he asked. She let go and took a step back.

"He broke up with me a few days ago. He decided he really did want his old girlfriend back." she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Trent said.

"Don't be. He was a jerk." Gwen said. "So how are you?"

"Pretty good. We just have one more autograph thing tomorrow. After that I can just chill out until next year's tour." he said.

Cool. What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I don't know. Work on my music, maybe try to get signed as a solo artist." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Maybe. I don't know how my band will react. I've been thinking about it for a while now." he said.

"I'll be fine with whatever you choose." she said.

"Thanks. So, I'm free tomorrow night, if you want to hang out." he said.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"It depends. If you feel ready to go out on a date, then I'll take you out somewhere. If you don't really feel up for it, we can just hang out at my place. Maybe watch a movie and eat some popcorn." he said.

"I haven't watched movies and ate popcorn in a long time. It's a date." she said.

"As in you'll be there, or as in you'll treat it like a date?" Trent asked. Gwen laughed.

"Yes." she said.

She kissed him, then went on her way, leaving him breathless and dumbfounded, but more happy then he'd been in a long time.

_Take your  
Take your breath away  
Take your  
Take your breath away_

* * *

**A/N**

Me: and as the story ends, Gwen is with Trent, Duncan is with Courtney, and the universe is balanced.

Derek: wow, I thought you would let Duncan end up with Gwen.

Me: seriously?

Derek: yes.

Me: did you think that, Kayla?

Kayla: no, I knew you wouldn't do that! You would never write a Gwen and Duncan story!

Me: well, at least someone knows me.


	3. Love in a Box

**A/N**have I done Geoff and Bridgette in a songfic yet? I don't think I , with Love in a box by the Workday Release! (Which is an awesome song, by the way)

* * *

_It's easy to see how everything is loosely  
Put into a box to describe how  
Well it is working  
But can you tell me  
How did she knock me off of my feet_

Geoff stumbled over his own two feet when he saw her. Barely catching himself from falling, he spilled punch on his friend's clothes.

"Real nice." Duncan said.

"Sorry dude! I guess I need to watch where I'm going." Geoff said.

"No one was in your way. Are you alright?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Geoff said.

_When she said hello  
My name is beautiful  
I said excuse me miss but it's time for me to hit the floor  
And now this dancing has turned to falling_

_Words can't do justice to this girl I know_

It was a miracle when she came over to him. He almost lost his footing again.

"Hi. You're Geoff, right?" she asked. _She knows my name..._

"Yes." he replied.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bridgette." she said. Just then one of Geoff's favorite songs came on.

"Nice to meet you too. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time for me to hit the floor." Geoff said.

_And It's those deep breaths that get me through the timesShe's standing next to me  
She's nothing short of lovely  
Does she notice that I can't breathe  
Everything around me is getting hazy  
I'll loosen up my tie  
No use in being shy_

She actually ended up following him onto the dance floor. He took a deep breath, well, several deep breaths, since it was all he could do to stay calm. Before he could start dancing however, the song changed. A slow song, and he saw Duncan at the DJ booth. Bridgette cleared her throat. He tugged at his tie.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"I'd love to." she said.

_So take one petal at a time  
And toss it to the ground  
Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine  
And feel how we have to hold our breath  
To make sure we don't miss one moment tonight_

They danced a few songs. He wanted to kiss her. He just couldn't fight it. So he gave in and kissed her. She led him outside, away from the world.

_Under this moonlight  
I can see the mystery behind your eyes  
With every taste girl, well I delight in you  
And yet this distance  
That separates my hand from yours  
Can only make me appreciate your heart  
I adore you_

There was something about the full moon that somehow let him see how Bridgette really felt. She liked him, no, loved him, as much as he loved her. When they originally got outside, they weren't walking hand in hand. They were just walking. Then he took her hands in his and they kissed some more.

_So take one petal at a time  
And toss it to the ground  
Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine  
And feel how we have to hold our breath  
To make sure we don't miss one moment tonight_

It got late fast. Geoff lost track of the time, but suddenly Bridgette told him she had to leave. They went inide to find her ride home. It had already left.

"I can drive you." Geoff offered.

"Do you know the way?" Bridgette asked.

"You live near Duncan, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, two houses down." she said.

_Quiet now, she's fast asleep  
And to my arm she's clinging  
You're mine girl  
And my heart is yours_

As he was driving her home, she actually fell asleep against his shoulder. He carried her up to her house in his arms. Her father met him at the door, and took her away.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

_So take one petal at a time  
And toss it to the ground  
Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine  
And feel how we have to hold our breath  
To make sure we don't miss one moment tonight_

* * *

**A/N**

Me: I LOVE that song!

Kayla: don't we all?

Derek: yeah, it's awesome.


End file.
